Things that are the Same and Things that are Not
by bluecat48
Summary: This is the alternate alternate universe. One where the Narada never destroyed the Kelvin. One where James Tiberius Kirk never joined Starfleet. After being a prisoner of war for the last 22 years James Kirk is the First Officer of the USS Enterprise. With the help of his crew and his captain, Kirk will try to end a 20 year old war. Inspired by Fortunate Sons by beamirang.
1. Take Your Station Number One

Things that are the Same and Things that are not

Hello everyone! Here is my second story for Star Trek 2009, I was inspired by Fortunate Sons by beamirang. Please if you like this story go over and read theirs. I am only writing this fic because it seems that Fortunate Sons has been discontinued. I loved this story soooooo much, it was so creative, and I wanted to give it a try in my own way.

I hope you like it. Please if Read and Review, I love to hear from you lot and it really helps if you have any ideas about what I can do to make my writing better or the story better!

Let's get started,

Bluecat

* * *

Every universe was different. There aren't many who can see these differences, and some can't even believe that they exist. There are choices we make, in our life that ripple through time and travel across the different universes. Choice define who we are and what we will be, they shape our alternative selves and dictate their lives in turn.

In one universe, the USS Kelvin returned to earth. Safe and sound. With its newest member James Tiberius Kirk aboard with his two loving parents.

In another universe, the USS Kelvin was destroyed by a Romulan mining vessel from the future. Robing a mother and her new born baby, James T. Kirk of his father.

In this universe, the USS Kelvin was not destroyed by futuristic Romulans, however it didn't make a safe trip home either. In this universe the USS Kelvin was captured by a Klingon warbird. Their crew held hostage against the Federation. In this universe the USS Kelvin was the martyr that ignited the great war with the Klingons. The largest Space war in Starfleet's history.

* * *

 _ **Stardate 2258.42**_

 _Bridge_

The crew of the USS Enterprise was sitting on the edge of their seats. After intercepting a civilian shuttle on the run from a Klingon prison ship in the neutral zone, they were antsy to return to Federation Space. The stalemate between the two factions was tense, this was not the first time that they had fought against an enemy ship. What concerned them most was what their Captain had found in the shuttle they had rescued.

Rumors ran rampant, with no first officer to quell the storm Commander Spock had taken the initiative and kept the bridge crew focused on the task at hand. There was talk that the Captain himself had carried the only person on the shuttle down to sickbay himself. No one had seen the person that had been on board, but the crew knew something had to be wrong when Lt. Cmd. Scott exited the shuttle and promptly lost the sandwich he had eaten recently. Dr. McCoy had followed closely behind the Captain, with his tricorder open and ready for diagnosis.

The crew tried to focus on the task at hand. While they had escaped mostly unscathed there was still a lot that needed to be done. They were returning to Star base 15 for a much-needed break.

The crew looked nervously between each other as Cmd. Spock sat in the Captains chair. No one had seen the Captain since they had destroyed the last warbird. As soon as confirmation had com through that the shuttle was secure the Captain had raced off the bridge to meet Dr. McCoy and a security team at the shuttle.

Cmd. Spock had given his orders and so the crew had followed his direction. They focused on their work trying to prevent distraction. They trusted the Captain to tell them what was going on when it was the right time.

* * *

 _ **Stardate 2258.60**_

It had taken the Enterprise four days to reach Star Base 15 at maximum warp. It was four days without news, it was four days without seeing their Captain. Commander Spock had been temporarily promoted to first officer, a position he never wanted as it detracted from his primary focus. Science. However, given the circumstances he was the only one left to fill the position it seemed the Captain had abandoned.

When the crew disembarked on Star Base 15 they were surprised and glad to find that their leave had been extended from five days to two weeks.

Now the two weeks were over, and they would be returning to the outskirts of Federation space. Their mission was to ensure the integrity of the frontier. The same mission they had been on for the last year, since the Enterprise was first launched.

As the bridge crew took their stations and prepared for launch they were happy to hear Ensign Chekov call, "Keptin on ze bridge."

Captain Christopher Pike entered the bridge with a proud smile on his face, glad to be back at the helm of his ship. Over his right shoulder the bridge crew saw a new face, who also had a bright childish grin present. He was clad in full blacks, with sandy blond hair and intense ocean blue eyes.

With everyone's attention still fastened on them Pike introduced the man. "This is James T. Kirk. He will be our new first officer." Everyone was curious of the man, no one knew where he came from, or what made him qualified to be the first officer of the Federation flag ship. Before the shock wore off, Pike took his chair in the center of the room.

"Take you station, number one. It's going to be a long ride."


	2. Klinging-on to what?

_**Chapter Two - Things that are the Same and Things that are not**_

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

The data pad sat on the edge of the side table, the screen lit up the darkened room. The stars glistening outside the window. The man gave a hearty sigh as he rolled over to see what had disturbed his slumber. Tilting the offensive device from his prone position he read the alert, and promptly jumped out of bed. Throwing on his trousers and grabbing his med kit before he threw himself out the door and ran down the hall.

As the Chief Medical Officer, Leonard McCoy was privileged to have his own private quarters. However, he was located on the opposite side of the deck from the Captain and the First Officer. Normally this was a good thing, he was closer to sickbay, and it gave a certain protection from losing all senior staff in one fail swoop. Now however, he wished he was a little closer. His PADD continued to beep, and McCoy had forgot he had taken it with him.

Arriving at his destination he punched in his code as fast as possible, just as Pike rounded the corner. **"What happened?"** The captain barked at his CMO.

Leonard ignored the question, he didn't know, and his main priority was trying to find out. The door swished open, and both men found a desperate sight before them. Their young charge was laid out on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. His vibrant blue eyes were rolled to the back of his head. His ankle bracelet flashed and beeped, alerting any nearby to the danger the young man was in. A seizure. McCoy cursed loudly, dropping to his knees next to the man, already pulling out a hypo.

The tell-tale hiss was louder than normal as the men waited with baited breath to see if the boy they had saved would survive.

No sooner than the hiss had finished that James T. Kirk stopped shaking, and his body relaxed with a defeated sigh.

" **Ok I'll ask again, what the hell happened?"** Christopher Pike was not used to being ignored, he looked between Jim and McCoy.

" **I haven't got a clue."** McCoy was already digging through his data pad, looking for the reason his young friend would be on the floor. It was then that he noticed. Jim hadn't had an injection in almost seventy-two hours.

" **Dammit Jim!"** The southern doctor cursed, as he filled the hypo once more and injected the still prone figure. **"He hasn't had an injection in over 72 hours."** McCoy shook his head, with a grim scowl.

" **What?"** Pike asked with a deceptive calm that spoke to his anger **, "Why the hell not?"**

" **How am I supposed to know?! I'm not a babysitter, dammit, I'm a doctor!"** McCoy responded, as he threw up his hands and got to his feet. He took a few deep breaths, before looking his Captain in the eye, matching his anger.

" **Yes a doctor who is in charge of MY crews welfare. Specialist Kirk is part of the crew Doctor."** Pike rebuked the man, challenging him to disagree **. "Making sure he gets his medication is your responsibility Doctor McCoy."**

McCoy couldn't fault the man on that logic, it was his responsibility and he was already angry enough with himself. He had an alert to notify him before this were to happen, before Kirk was critical.

" **It's not his fault."** A groggy voice sounded from their feet, they both whipped around to see Jim Kirk trying to sit up, before groaning and resuming his previous position. **"I did it on purpose."**

McCoy and Pike both knelt next to him, concerned and still prickly from their previous confrontation. **"I hacked my file….** _ **temporarily**_ **."** He added at the end.

" **Why son? Why would you do that."** Pike was the first to respond, his features softening.

" **I needed to know."** Kirk gave a nonchalant shrug, as if this hadn't been a big deal.

" **What the hell are you talking about, man?!"** McCoy squawked back, continuing his scowl.

" **I needed to know how long I could last. What it felt like."** Kirk couldn't really understand what they were so upset about. He needed to be ready incase something happened one day, where he couldn't get his dose and he was left alone **. "For when I'm on my own again."**

Both men exchanged a look, **"That will never happen."** Pike said gently placing his hand on Jim' shoulder. Kirk didn't believe him, but he let the man think he did, just to put their minds at rest.

" **Come on let's get you up."** McCoy sighed as his gripped the blond man's arm and slowly tried to lift him up into a sitting position. Pike did the same on the other side, and slowly they were able to get Jim to his feet. Although his head swam, and he brought a hand to his head trying to stop the swimming. They led him to the bed, where he lied down and promptly fell to sleep.

The two men shared yet another look, both silently vowing to never let this happen again. Promising to look out for Jim, renewing a promise they had already made six months ago.

* * *

Over the last six months the Enterprise had been the tip of the spear in the effort to combat the Klingons. Her advance technology and capable crew were the obvious reason behind their success, they were the best of the best. However, underneath the public view the USS Enterprise and her crew had a secret weapon that only the highest level of Starfleet Command was aware of. James Tiberius Kirk was an enigma wrapped in an enigma. No one knew what to make of him, or what to do with him.

Some like Christopher Pike, thought that Kirk was an asset to be used in the field, and a man that deserved what limited freedom they could offer.

Others like Alexander Marcus had other ideas. They believed that Kirk should be forced to reveal all the information he knew and then turned into their ultimate weapon.

Whichever side you landed on, there was no denying that Kirk was a dangerous genius who knew more about the Klingons and their empire than any other person in the federation.

He had grown up in the empire as the favorite plaything for the Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire.

After his rescue six months ago, Jim had used this information to help the crew of the Enterprise stay one step ahead of the empire. Until now.

* * *

It had been one week since Jim's collapse, and both the Captain and the CMO had been keeping a close eye on the man. McCoy had taken it upon himself to oversee each injection personally, ensure that the first officer received his shot. Kirk had been removed from the landing party roster and had been confined to the Enterprise until further notice. Which led to his current predicament. Christopher Pike had been called to the planet below on a diplomatic mission. The Enterprise in all her glory, had been asked to transport an important member of the Velician Royal Family to earth for an important war council meeting. This left Specialist Kirk at the helm.

" **Sir."** Commander Spock stood stoically behind the first officer of the Starfleet flag ship. The entire crew was still a little uncertain as to how the man qualified for such a position, however the Vulcan wasn't one to question orders. The man turned his head to look at the Chief Science Officer taking his eyes away from the document awaiting his approval.

" **What can I do for you Mr. Spock?"** Jim smiled over his shoulder, with a curious glint in his eyes.

" **There appears to be an anomaly in the sensor array. A spatial flux that last for approximately 23.46 seconds on the last 14 sweeps."** Spock handed Kirk the data PADD with the calculations for review.

" **Hm."** Kirk's fingers flicked expertly over the screen, as he lost his smile and his brows creased concerned **. "Mr. Sulu, come about 30 degrees. Mr. Spock, I want a more detailed scan of the area, I need to know what we are dealing with."**

" **Aye Sir."** Sulu was quick to acknowledge, already acting on the order.

" **Sir."** Spock gave a slight bow and returned to his station, typing furiously at the keys."

Jim had an idea of what they were facing, but he didn't want to alert the crew just yet. **"Lt. Uhura,"** he called over his shoulder **, "Get me Captain Pike, now."** Jim had a calm air about him, and there was no doubt that he was in control, but the whole crew knew something was up. It wasn't often that James T. Kirk felt the need to be serious.

" **Yes sir."** Uhura chirped up, adjusting her ear piece. **"Enterprise to Captain Pike."** The Captain was quick to respond, **"Enterprise, this is Pike. Go ahead."**

" **Captain, this is Kirk."** Jim had vacated the captain's chair in favor of speaking over Uhura's shoulder **. "We might have a situation up here sir. We have picked up a special anomaly."**

" **Oh? What kind of anomaly?"** Pike's voice was serious and to the point.

" **We are trying to determine that now sir. But I have a gut feeling."** Kirk gave a sideways glance at Uhura before looking over his shoulder to see if Spock had finished with his more through scan **. "I believe it's a Klingon ship sir. A warbird if I'm correct."**

" **What?! This far into Federation Space? We are almost two weeks from the frontlines Kirk."** Pike couldn't believe his ears. He had just left a meeting with the Arch Princess that the Enterprise would be transporting, this was not a good way to start their mission.

" **I'm not sure sir."** Kirk gritted his teeth, he couldn't understand the motive behind this. **"Investigate, Mr. Kirk. I will be returning with the Princess in 30 minutes. Keep her in one-piece Kirk, Pike out."**

It wasn't 15 minutes since the communication with Pike that Spock found something.

" **Sir!"** Spock called taking a step away from his station moments before Sulu turned from the con **, "SIR! Three Klingon Warbirds have appeared on sensors! They are locking onto us!"**

" **Shit!"** Kirk exclaimed **, "Red Alert! Everyone to their stations."** He hollered, **"Let's see 'em on screen, Ensign Chekov."** Taking a seat in the Captain's chair, Kirk looked out at the three Warbirds that hover on screen. **"Shield's up, Mr. Spock."** His voice was calm and collected, he was in charge here.

Then everything stopped. **"Sir?"** Uhura turned around quickly, Kirk looked over his shoulder at her. **"What is it Lieutenant?"**

" **They… Sir, the Klingon's… They're….. They're hailing us."** She stuttered along, not entirely sure that she was reading the station properly. **"Hailing us?"** Kirk was just as confused as she was. **"Yes sir."** She responded with more conviction.

The Klingon's had the jump on them, and they out numbered them. Why would they take the chance, why would they even bother? **"Put them through, on screen Uhura."** Returning his piercing blue eyes back to the screen, he waited for the transmission.

The caller that came through was an awful looking Klingon, his ridges were deep and his teeth sharper than a tac. He had a devious smirk on his face. Slightly behind him stood a female, her features were just as gruesome. Upon seeing her lust, Kirk nearly puked.

" **James Tiberius Kirk."** She spoke in standard, taking a few steps to stand in front of the ship's captain. **"We meet again."** Jim had paled considerable but tried his best to remain in control of the situation. He knew he couldn't leave his Captain on the surface of the planet, but he was outnumbered and out gunned.

" **You are deep in Federation Space,"** He clenched his jaw trying to prevent himself from puking. **"T'torson."**

The bridge crew looked around at each other, Kirk knew this lady?

" **So are you."** Her grin faded, and she glared at the Acting Captain.

" **I'm afraid we won't be able to let you leave T'torson Cirmogh."** Kirk watched carefully for her reaction and wasn't disappointed. Her laugh rang through, sending shivers down the bridge crew.

" **Let me? Who are you to let me do anything Kirk?"** Her eyes glittered once more with amusement. **"No James."** Her voice careened, **"You will come with us. We will even let your dear crew go,** _ **if**_ **you come nicely."** Her English was impeccable, as the right hand to the Chancellor of the Klingon Empire it was to be expected. Jim looked around at the crew, they in turned looked back him. Each held a worried gaze, even Mr. Spock seemed to be concerned.

Kirk took a minute to think about what to do. He weighed all the options, until finally landing on one. Opening his mouth to reply he was interrupted.

" **We will not be able to comply with your demands, see as we don't negotiate with war criminals."** Captain Pike calmly walked onto the bridge, the swoosh of the turbo lifts the only indication that he hadn't just appeared from thin air.

" **Captain!"** Kirk jumped from his seat surprised, his thudding heart calming.

" **Cirmogh was it? I suggest you power down your weapons and lower your shield. Prepare to be boarded."** Pike gave Kirk a smirk, taking his seat. **"This is your final warning, if you do not comply you, your ship, and your crew will all be destroyed."** He continued quickly typing away at the button on his armrest, ending the transmission manually.

" **Sir, we are still outnumbered."** Commander Spock was quick to supply Pike with the obvious fact as soon as the Klingon's had disappeared from the screen.

" **No Mr. Spock we are not."** Pike looked over at Kirk, as the younger man read the station he had returned to.

" **The Velician's** **planetary defense system has locked on to the Birds."** Kirk reported.

" **Sir! We are receiving a communique from Starfleet, USS Valiant and Yorktown are on route to our location."** Uhura spoke firmly, relief flooding her voice.

" **Good it's about time the cavalry get here. Number one?"** Pike turned to the man on his left, **"Yes 'sir?"**

" **Good work."** Christopher Pike watched his second, **"Thank you sir."** He simply nodded his head, he was breathing a little quickly and his hand were clammy. This woman had gotten to him.

" **Sir! They haven't powered down weapons."** Chekov reported, **"All three birds have locked on!"**

" **Arm phasers and load the photon torpedo's."** Pike called out quickly, this was going to be a bumpy ride.

" **They are firing Captain."** Kirk called out bracing from his standing position.

" **All hands brace for impact!"** Pike firmly gripped his seat, as his crew did the same. Moments later the whole ship was rocked, the klaxon's whirling loudly proclaiming an issue with a system. The Enterprise rocked heavily, and people were thrown throughout the ship. Silence followed, stretching as the crew tried to recover.

* * *

 _ **ALRIGHT! Let me know what you think. I'm not going to apologize for the wait cuz this is a hobby….. so I finally found a little bit of muse for this story. I may be updating my other story in the next few days. Or it might be this one. I haven't decided yet. Anyway!**_

 _ **There will be more on Kirk's seizure in the next chapter, as well as the results of the Klingon attack!**_

 _ **R &R!**_


	3. Captain vs Specialist

Chapter Three – Things that are the Same and Things that are Not

Ok I know it's been a long time! But here is another chapter.

Please read and review.

* * *

The shuddering continued throughout the ship, creaking and groaning filled the silent void, the Enterprise voicing her opinion of the recent attack. Wires sparked brightly in the darkened command center, hoses hung loosely from the ceiling having been dislodged from their previous hold, the blinking red of the battle alert still flashing annoyingly. Every station blaring with the emergency conditions throughout the ship. Pike pulled himself up from the floor he had been thrown to, looking around he tried to take stock of the command crew. "Status!" He hollered as he resumed his seat in center of the room, typing away at the arm rest to check the condition of his crew and his ship.

"Shields are down, Keptin." Chekov called from his station, he had a nasty bruise forming on his brow from where his head struck the dash. Despite the nasty headache that must be forming his fingers sailed across the panel, gathering more data for his Captain. "Hull damage sustained on decks 8 through 12." The Russian continued with his assessment. "Veapons are fully operational and awaiting your orders sir."

"Return fire." Pike ordered subsequently. "Aye Keptin, firing torpedoes." There was a slight tremor as the photon's left their secure holding and launched at the enemy combatants.

"The warp core is offline, Captain. Relying on sublight." Sulu, whom appeared to have survived the impact without damage, updated Pike as he tested the systems at his station.

Pike nodded as the rest of the bridge offered him important information. "Number one, what is the status on those warbirds?" He yelled over his shoulder, not taking his eyes of the PADD that an ensign had brought him. Reviewing the report from engineering he was glad to see that the damage had been minimal. He waited a minute before frowning and turning his head slightly, "Kirk?" Raising his voice slightly.

"Sorry Captain." The young man's breathy voice returned, as he composed himself. Focusing on reading his screen, Kirk typed as fast as his clammy hands could manage. "It appears the Velician's launched their planetary defenses. One of the war birds was destroyed, another disabled. The lead ship has fled, after out counterattacks, sir." Confusion flooded his voice.

"They retreated?" Pike asked curiously, his gaze not wavering from his second-in-command. "Yes sir." Kirk replied, still confused. It was not like their enemy to retreat, it was not the honorable thing to do.

"That doesn't make any sense." Uhura voice what the crew was thinking. An uneasy murmuring was shared between the crew, Kirk and Pike still staring at each other.

A beep sounded from Uhura's station, "Sir USS Yorktown is hailing us." Finally, he looked away from his charge, "Put them through Lieutenant."

"Captain Pike, you look like you could use a hand." Captain Shaw's voice broke through the comm's, "It would appear so Captain Shaw, you don't mind do you." Pike replied with a small smile on his face. Although he couldn't see her Chris knew that his old friend was smiling as well. "Absolutely." Shaw replied, "We'll be headed over with our engineer and a doctor or two, do you need anything else?" Slowly Pike nodded, "Not at the moment, thank you for your assistance, I'll see you soon."

Standing from his seat, Pike turned toward the Spock. "Begin plans for boarding that Klingon Ship. Once we have our view screen operational, we will contact them. I want to know why they were here, and how they got so far into Federation space without anyone noticing." Heading for the lift, "Kirk you're with me." Kirk was quick to join the older man in the lift, "Mr. Spock you have the con." Pike called just as the door swished shut.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, they ventured in silence. Kirk letting his mentor overreact, and lead him to the medbay. Once their Pike looked around, seeing six or seven of his crew being treated for injuries sustained from the attack. They all looked to be in good hands, and there appeared to be nothing to serious. Pike couldn't help but commend McCoy for his efficiency in medical care.

As soon as McCoy saw the new arrivals he came over, his scanner already in hand. "What happened? Who's hurt? Why weren't you here earlier? Where does it hurt?" His rambling continued until Kirk lifted his hand, indicating that he was the injured one, although he was reluctant to do so. "I'm fine Bones, just a little bruising. Pike is simply overreacting." Kirk still didn't understand how the man knew when he had hurt himself, but he always knew. A beep was heard from the tricorder, signaling it had completed his scan. "Bruising my ass! Dammit Kirk!" The southerner didn't mean to yell, as he led his friend to an empty biobed. "You have three cracked ribs."

"Which can heal on their own. Like I said, I am fine." He grumbled trying to resist his friend, pulling his arm away more roughly than he intended Jim took a step away from the doctor. He was not in the mood for physical contact at the moment. The pain he felt with every breath helped to ground him, keep him in the present.

McCoy turned to Pike with a questioning glance, Pike shook his head. Now was not the time to push. "Alright machoman." Bones whispered. They were just out of hearing from the rest of the injured crew, and Jim could feel Pike's eyes on him. Kirk avoided his stare, pointedly looking at the floor, he waited to hear the real reason Pike had brought him down here.

"Who is she Kirk?" It wasn't often that Pike pushed the survivor for information, Kirk was very good at providing them with the information they needed to get the job done. He was an amazing wealth of knowledge, one that Pike respected enough to give him time to come to terms with everything he had endured. McCoy and Pike knew that Kirk had been through a lot while living in Klingon territory, they didn't have all the details as Kirk refused to speak of it. But McCoy had seen the scars, both physical and mental that plagued the boy. Kirk shared the facts, and important insights, but never anything personal.

Since his escape six months ago, this was the first time Kirk had to encounter the demons from his past. And Pike knew it. He had seen the reaction from the young man when he entered the bridge, he had heard her demands.

Toiling with these thoughts Kirk tried to avoid the question, by offering the facts. "T'torson Cirmogh is the first adviser to the Chancellor. She is her right hand, her closest confidant. Cirmogh is a dangerous and unpredictable adversary. I was surprised to see her so far away from Q'onoS." Kirk explained with a serious, unemotional tone. He had answered the question but ignored the underlying concern.

Pike nodded slowly, "I see." He started slowly, moving away to lean against the wall. "But you know that's not what I meant." He spoke softly, as he would to a wounded animal. "Who is she to you Jim?" He didn't miss the way Kirk's finger's curled and balled into fists, and his breath caught in his throat. Pike waited, watching carefully.

"That's not important." He whispered, Kirk's voice held none of the rage that his body was portraying. Slowly his fists loosened, and his body relaxed, although he looked relaxed on the outside both McCoy and Pike knew him well enough to see that he was not in anyway calm or relaxed. The way he bounced on the balls of his feet ever so slightly, or the way his breathing calmed to a ridged pattern. His muscles loose and primed for a fight. Kirk was the master of manipulation, and there was no way they would receive any information from the cornered creature that had developed in front of them.

McCoy had stayed silent throughout the exchange, obviously he was present for emotional support or something along those lines. Even though he was supposedly Kirk's closest friend, McCoy knew he was still held at arm's length, and he had no idea what these two men were talking about. But the reaction from Kirk stilled the question forming on his brass tongue, he had no intention of provoking the man any more. McCoy would be sure to ask Pike what the hell they were talking about in a more private setting.

Pike sighed and nodded his head, "Kirk, I don't know what they did to you on Q'onoS. What you had to grow up with. But I want you to remember that it is in your past, I won't let anything happen to you." _I promise._ He added silently to himself, clipping himself before offering potentially empty words.

He waited a little longer to see if the man would divulge anything else, when suddenly his comm beeped. "Captain, the view screen is operational. Captain Shaw has communicated that she is ready to be transported along with several members of her crew." Spock was quick to relay the information, efficient as always. "Thank you, Mr. Spock, Kirk and I will go greet them in the transporter room."

The connection cut, Pike took a moment. Letting Kirk settle, this conversation was over for now. At least until there was a bottle of Jack between them, and Jim's tongue had loosened. "Alright Kirk let's go." The use of his last name returned them to their normal context, between crew and captain. A cocky smile made its way onto Kirk's lips, once again his happy go lucky façade had been restored, awing his friends as he showed exactly what he wanted others to see. Nothing more and nothing less than expected. "On your six Sir." With a final nod, Pike turned.

"Be careful with those ribs Kirk! I don't want to see you down here cuz you broke em!" Bones yelled at the man's back as the two men headed for the lifts. Wagging his finger as he spoke.

* * *

"Captain Shaw." Christopher greeted a woman in her mid-forties, with deep jet-black hair and piercing green eyes, clad in black pants and golden long-sleeved Command uniform. She was quick to descend the stairs and approach her longtime friend.

"Captain Pike it is good to see you again, although I wish it was under better circumstances." Captain Elizabeth Shaw shook his offered hand, before turning to the three men she had brought with her. "This is Commander Shane Rishen, our Chief Engineer." She gestured to the man whom was about her age, he had sandy blond hair and green eyes wearing the traditional red uniform of the Engineering Department. Just behind him stood two others who were also dressed in red, "Lieutenant Misha Heartly," She gestured to a young Human man no older than thirty, "and Ensign Ja'hirq Jasilque also from Engineering." The young Hekaran simply dipped his head in greeting. Captain Shaw continued after the introductions, "Your Chief Medical Officer notified us that you were not in need of medical assistance." Pike nodded to each member of the Yorktown crew.

"Thank you for bringing you crew, I just came from medical and our Doctor McCoy appears to have everything in hand." Pike smiled slightly with a dip of his head before turning to Kirk. "This is our First Officer James T. Kirk, I believe you have met." Jim stepped forward and stiffly shook the other Captains hand. "Captain." He conceded.

"Yes, six months ago. I am glad to see you doing better Specialist." Shaw gave a chilly reply, hesitant to shake the man's hand. Pike didn't miss the indifferent between the two but choose to ignore it for now. Clearing his throat Pike signaled to the door, "Shall we? Kirk why don't you show Commander Rishen and his men down to see Mr. Scotty. I'm sure you could lend a handy down there too."

With a nod, Kirk headed out into the hall, "This way." He was all grins once again, as he engaged the three men in his lofty tales of Scotty and Keenser. "You're going to love Scotty, there was this one time…." It trailed off as the four disappeared down the hall.

Pike and Shaw went the other way, headed toward Pike's ready room. They had mission parameters to discuss.

* * *

With repairs underway, Pike offered Shaw a seat across from his desk. "You want to tell me what that was all about?" Shaw was a well-respected Captain, had been for years. Pike had never seen Kirk act so cold with any officer of Starfleet, except of course with the Admiralty.

Shaw raised a level gaze toward the Captain of the Enterprise, she knew the relationship that had been forged between Captain and Specialist. Carefully thinking of what to say, she cleared her throat and shifted her gaze to the stars through the window. "You know I'm not at liberty to discuss such things Christopher." In the privacy of the ready room, it was easy for the friends to drop their positions, relying on the friendship that had formed back in the academy.

Pike narrowed his gaze at the woman, her reply spoke volumes for what she refused to divulge. Her lack of compliance lent to the fact that she was involved in Kirk's current situation amongst the Fleet.

"I see." He spoke softly, although the finality in his voice chilled the air. "I hope you know that no matter what happens, I will always stand by my crew. And Kirk happens to be part of that crew." Shaw had nothing to say in that regard and grimly nodded her head instead.

"Shall we get on to business?" Shaw sidetracked their current conversation, there were other more pressing matters to get to. "Hmm." Pike nodded.

"We have tried to contact the remaining Klingon Warbird, but they have refused our hails." Shaw was quick to continue given the out from Pike.

"We still have no idea what brought them here. Yes, the Velician's are important, but not important enough to risk such a dangerous mission." Pike added pulling up his PADD and review the information Spock had sent him. Shaw drew a blank face, before narrowing her eyes slightly, "Do you honestly think it's a coincidence that they encountered the Enterprise?" Her implied accusation struck Pike, who balled his fist. "Excuse me Captain?" His voice was frigid, his anger obvious.

"Chris, have you thought that maybe Kirk told them how to get here? Told them of our defenses, and how to avoid them. I know you want to trust the boy, but he is not a citizen of the Federation. He grew up in the company of Klingon's, and yet he refuses to offer all his information, instead convincing everyone to allow him into the field to offer better insight? Pike you must find that suspicious!" By this point Pike had stood from his seat, Shaw mimicking the reaction also stood.

"How dare you! The man has saved thousands of lives since boarding the Enterprise. He has never once disproven my trust in him." Pike's chest heaved with his anger. "We will be attempting to contact the Kligon's momentarily, and I will be sending a security team to board the Warbird and take the remaining crew prisoner. We will find out why they ventured this far into enemy territory. If you would excuse me, I have an operation to oversee." Storming past the woman Pike exited his ready room onto the Bridge.

"Keptin on ve Bridge." Chekov dutifully sounded, as Pike took his chair. Captain Shaw standing to his right. "Lieutenant Uhura, please hail the last Klingon Ship. I think it's time we get some answers." He spoke over his shoulder but kept his gaze on the view screen that had been restored. "Mr. Spock please contact Kirk and get him up here."

A "Yes Sir," and "Aye Captain." Resounded as both officers went about the commands sent.

"Like I told you Pike, they haven't been responding." Shaw tried to convince the man that it wasn't going to work. "Uhura?" Pike ignored Shaw, still too angry with the woman.

"On screen sir." Uhura replied turning toward the huge screen. Much to Shaw's surprise a very angry looking Klingon had engaged in the final hailing from the Enterprise. Obviously they only wished to speak with the flag ship.

"Captain Christopher Pike." The Klingon drawled, in a thick accent. "What do you want?" It was obvious that he was angry, angry at being caught, angry at being abandoned by his commander.

"Please prepare to be boarded. You have illegally entered Federation Space, and will be brought to earth to under go interrogation and sentencing to various war crimes perpetrated against the Federation." Much to everyone surprise, a cackle came from the man.

"We will surrender peacefully, on one condition." The alien grinned devilishly. With a narrowed gaze Pike ventured, "And what would that be."

"We will only surrender to James Tiberius Kirk."


End file.
